Mutual Benefit
by Antegra
Summary: It was supposed to be an arrangement of mutual benefit. Of course, Sasuke manages to screw everything up by falling in love.


A/N: So this is my first fanfic...yay! Just a short prelude first chapter thing that I came up with but hopefully the next chapters will end up longer ^-^ Also I really hope I upload this right and not do anything noob-ish T-T It's Naru/Sasu and is rated M for later chapters.

Chapter One: The Arrangement

Uchiha Sasuke was in love with a flirt. The biggest, most oblivious, dumbass flirt Sasuke ever had the misfortune to meet. Said dumbass, otherwise known as Uzumaki Naruto, also happened to be his best friend. Ya, life liked to kick Sasuke in the balls that way. The worse part wasn't the fact that Sasuke was worried about ruining their friendship by confessing, or that he was constantly subjected to watching Naruto hit on any attractive person that walked his way, be it male or female. The worst part was that falling in love with the idiot all of a sudden meant that he could no longer enjoy the mindless fucking they already did on a regular basis.

They had met their first year of college. Sasuke was riding on a full scholarship, managing to break away from his brother and the inherited family business, and pursuing his passion for both literature and psychology. Naruto had gotten into the college's program for graphic design, claiming that all the years of painting graffiti all over the city were finally paying off. They had shared the same English writing course, Sasuke enrolling for his joint English major, and Naruto being forced to enroll because he had failed to prove he could write properly in both high school and the college's literacy enrollment test.

At first, of course, they couldn't stand each other. Naruto was the class idiot who couldn't stop annoying Sasuke and making immature jokes all through the lectures with his friend Kiba, while Sasuke was the know-it-all bastard who couldn't stop insulting Naruto. When they were paired up for a project it consisted mostly of a lot of glaring, arguing and the occasional fistfight, while Sasuke did all the work and Naruto vainly tried to get his ideas approved. Everything changed one night when Sasuke was walking to his car and saw Naruto getting jumped by some guys in the parking lot. Apparently Naruto had unknowingly hit on the main attacker's boy toy and Sasuke should've known then that Naruto was future trouble and heartache.

His body betrayed him though, definitely not for the last time with Naruto involved, and Sasuke found himself using his fighting experience to jump in and save the stupid flirt. Naruto had been so pleasantly surprised that stick-up-the-ass-Sasuke had no problems with his bisexuality, and the fact that Sasuke was gay himself that he was willing to let go of his mild annoyance at needing to be saved by such a 'stuck-up princess'.

From then on Naruto had made it his personal mission to get to know what he liked to call 'kick-ass fighter Sasu-gay', and wouldn't leave Sasuke alone until he showed him some of his moves. Eventually Sasuke got tired of avoiding him and let Naruto follow him to the gym he frequented. Working out became a sort of competition between the two and soon their odd rivalry-not-quite-friendship spilled over into everything they did. Sasuke can't really explain how their relationship evolved from there but, somehow their rivalry transformed into a friendship neither could admit to, yet somehow couldn't avoid or deny.

By their second year Naruto had officially moved out of the school dorms and into Sasuke's apartment, arguing that most of his stuff was over there anyways so it wouldn't make any difference. A couple months later the next phase of their relationship started.

Sasuke doesn't know how he missed it but he first realized that he was attracted to his best friend when he walked in on Naruto jerking off in his room. At first he stopped and stared for a bit but, got so freaked out about his newfound turn on that he quickly left the apartment and, for the first time in his life, got drunk at the college bar. There he had his first one-night stand as a bottom, with a blond man who had not-so-brilliant blue eyes. He got off five times.

The next time he walked in on Naruto, Sasuke's body betrayed him for the second time and Naruto teased him for years on how quickly Sasuke moved from the bathroom's doorway to on his knees in front of him.

Naruto never admitted to Sasuke that he had been getting off on fantasies of Sasuke every day since he had first moved in. Still, neither one of them was willing to talk about what their attraction meant and, unspokenly started a friends with benefits relationship. Naruto knew that Sasuke didn't like romantic relationships and Sasuke knew that Naruto liked to play the field as much as he could.

In the beginning their arrangement worked perfectly. It was convenient and easy to get rid of sexual tension almost whenever you wanted with someone who you trusted, and of course with someone who was also smoking hot. Everything was great…until Sasuke found it harder and harder to see Naruto flirt with other people. He knew they weren't exclusive, all they did was find mutual sexual satisfaction with each other, but he realized he was screwed when he saw Naruto fooling around with some big-breasted bimbo at school. He skipped the rest of his lectures and spent the rest of the day, and most of the night, drinking at random bars all over town until he couldn't even remember his own name. It took him a couple more drunken nights (and an intervention from his so-called-friends), until Sasuke finally realized that attraction wasn't the only thing he felt for Naruto.

He knew that Naruto was happy with their arrangement however, and was unwillingly to ask for more only to have something come to an end. Whether it would be their friendship, though Sasuke doubted Naruto would ever let it come to that, or their sexual relationship, Sasuke knew he'd find no pleasure in either outcome.

And that was where Sasuke was today, sucking Naruto off in a club's bathroom stall, not only because he was turned on but, also because he hated the way Naruto had checked out some girl at the other end of the bar. He hated the way he felt, like some kind of jealous wife, and the way Naruto was oblivious to it all. But most of all, he hated that of all the people in the goddamn world, he had to fall in love with such a fucking stupid, moron-of-a-best-friend _flirt_.


End file.
